I've Got Your Back
by kelsmotionless
Summary: When Han left for Tokyo, he wasn't sure what he was going to find. He just wanted work on cars. That's all he wanted from his life. He felt like he owed it to Gisele to go to Tokyo, but he wasn't expecting to meet someone new.
1. Chapter 1

_Han arrived in Tokyo in about the middle of the day. The sun was slowly beginning to set in the sky as he walked out of the airport. He had never been to Tokyo, but it was nothing less than what he had been expecting._

 _Crowded. There were people everywhere, it looked like there was barely any room to walk anywhere. It was definitely the kind of things that you would only see in the movies._

 _Not yet knowing where he was going or where he would end up, Han reached into his pocket and felt a familiar piece of crumpled up paper. When he pulled it out and unfolded it, he saw that it had gotten so crumpled that he could barely read the numbers anymore; because of how many times he's unfolded and refolded that tiny piece of paper._

 _When Tej had first given him the number, he hadn't really intended on calling it. Han just wanted to be alone for a while. Yet after spending the past two weeks alone and locked in his apartment, he lost the feeling for wanting to be alone._

 _So, hesitating ever so slightly, Han pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number that was scribbled down on the piece of paper. He had no idea what to expect._

The loud, shrill sound of the phone ringing and echoing off the walls of the practically abandoned garage caused me to jump at the sound. Effectively falling off of the couch. "Fucking shit." I groaned, rubbing my forehead as I stood up. Looking over at the desk, I saw that the phone-for once- was actually on the hook; and rushed over to answer it.

"Oli's Repair, this is Oli how can I help you?" I spoke quickly, before a yawn escaped from between my lips. " _Uhm, hi Oli. You don't know me but a friend of mine gave me your number and told me you could help me out_." I in no way recognized the voice that floated through the receiver.

I didn't understand what the hell he was talking about either. No one I knows would just give my number out. No if it was someone they wanted me to help, they would've just shown up on my doorstep.

"I'm sorry, are you sure it's not a wrong number. Who gave it to you?" I questioned, grabbing a pack of candy up off of the desk. I had only [b]just[/b] gotten the wrapped pulled open when I heard a name that I hadn't heard in years. " _ **Tej Parker**_." The strange voice said with a sigh. My body froze and the candy fell out of my grasp before landing on the floor.

"You know what, I was wrong. I can help you. Why don't you come down to the shop." I spoke quickly. Once the man agreed, I told him the address and a brief description of how to get here before hanging up.

I placed the phone back on the hook before going back over to the couch and laying down. I threw her arm over her eyes to block the light that was shining down on her as she rested. Though my time to rest didn't last long, because pretty soon I was jolted awake by the sound of someone banging on the metal garage door.

That would probably be my new guest.

Once more, I rolled my body off of the couch before walking down the stairs and over to the doors. "Just a second!" I shouted out, slamming my hand down on the button next to the door. With a loud, slightly rickety sound the door came rising up slowly. On the other side, I saw a man standing there with a bag slung over his shoulder.

He seemed shocked to see me standing on the other side of the garage door. "You must be Oli." He hummed, stepping forward into the building. "Indeed I am, and you are?" I questioned, hitting the button once more. Allowing the door to close once more.

"Han," He paused before whistling, "This is some garage you got here." He shot me a small smile. He stood in one spot, looking around as I made my way back up the stairs. "Thank you. So what is it that you're needing help with? You need a place to stay, food, money, what it is?" I asked, leaning on the railing to look down at him.

"The first one I guess. I mean I have money, so I can help out with food- it's just that I'm pretty new to Tokyo." He shrugged his shoulders.

 _Looking up at the girl from where he stood on the garage floor, Han felt ever so slightly embarassed. Not only was he able to see the bright red, lace bra that she happened to be wearing from up her shirt, but he had also been able to see through it. It was like she didn't even realize how skimpy how clothes were._

 _After looking around just a bit more, Han slowly made his way up the stairs to where the girl-Oli- was standing. She now had a pack of candy resting in her hands that she was eating one after the other._

 _"So how do you know Tej?" Han blurted out without thinking about it. The girl's body paused for a slight moment before she continued eating her candy. "I met him when I was a kid, I taught him about computers, and in return he got Dom to teach me about cars." She said inbetween bites like it wasn't that important. Han nodded his head at her answer- yeah that definitely sounded like something Tej would do._

 _After a few moments of silence, Oli stood up straight and looked to the man that was standing in front of her. "I guess I should show you around now." She said with a sigh, before putting her hands on her hips._

 _Noticing the gesture, Han couldn't help but let his eyes wonder over the girl and take in the sight of the many tattoos that covered her body. On her ribcage looked to be a tree of life, on the alternating hip was a bushel of roses; and the one that caught his attention the most of a little branch of cherry blossoms with a few Japanese characters on her wrist._

 _Han had to shake any thoughts of his mind before remembering his reasoning as to why he was in Tokyo_.

I will admit that the man that was standing in front of me was rather attractive. He had tan skin, and long dark hair. "Follow me." I waved him over as I began walking through the building.

"Okay so, I own both this building and the one next to it. They are connected by a series of doors and hallways that you have to have a key to in order to go through. I'll give you a key later." I informed him, moving to walk up another thing of stairs. "Your room is up these stairs, on the right. Mine is on the left- although I usually end up passing out on the couch downstairs."

"You can either choose to sleep here, or there are individual bunks downstairs as well- I will explain those more later. Any questions so far?" I paused. The man, Han, shook his head quietly without saying a word.

"Alright then, let's continue." Before I could continue on with the tour of the garage, multiple voices broke the silence that surrounded us. "Shit is it time that school let out already?" I muttered to myself. Without saying anything to Han, I began making my way down to the loft where my work desk/ lounging area was. Though, noticing that I was moving through the building he immediately started following me. When we got down to the loft, everyone was pretty much just hanging out.

Reiko was leaning against my desk, looking through what kind of snacks I had. Earl was leaning up against the railing, messing around with a Rubik's cube. Finally, Twinkie was thrown across the length of the couch. I will admit it was kind of strange hanging out with a bunch of teenagers, but at the same time it felt right. Besides, it's not like I'm doing anything wrong, considering I only just turned 21 about three days ago, and they were all seventeen. Well, sixteen in Reiko's case, but I wasn't going to hold it against her. She was the youngest person that I would knowingly allow myself to hang out with. Only because she was friends with Twinkie and Earl way before I ever met them.

"You guys got here pretty quick." I sighed, shuffling my way over to the desk to join Reiko. I grabbed a box of Pocky and immediately began munching on it. "That's because Twink drove." Earl mumbled, without looking up from his cube.

Slowly, I shifted my gaze over to look over the railing at the sore sight that Twinkie call a car. It was honestly the worst car that I had ever seen in my life, though I wouldn't dare let him know that as his car is practically his child. No matter how many times I offer to let him have one of my cars, no way would he take me up on that offer. He'd stick with his ugly, green, eye sore of a car.

"Plus I wanted your opinion of what to wear to the races." Reiko said with a shy smile on her face. I moved my eyes to where I was looking at her instead of Twinkie's car. "You mean you wanted to borrow clothes," I smirked, "Go ahead. You know where the closet is, so go for it." I waved her off in the direction of my bedroom. She let out a small sound of enjoyment before giving me a hug and rushing off towards my bedroom- pausing slightly when she saw Han standing there. "Hey, Oli, who's the stranger hovering over here in the corner?" Reiko asked, now gaining the attention of both Twinkie and Earl.

Their heads shot up and they looked over to the corner to where Han was still standing with his bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Oh, guys this is Han. He's going to be staying with me a for a while." I explained, "Han, these are a few of my friends. The lazy ass on the couch is Twinkie, the idiot over there with the Rubik's cube is Earl, and finally the girl who's going to steal my clothes is Reiko. Just a heads up, they will be here constantly." I explained to him.

After looking him over, and mouthing 'Oh my God.' behind him so that he wouldn't notice, Reiko shot up the stairs towards my bedroom. Meanwhile, Han made his way over to me. "So what are the races you were talking about?" He questioned.


	2. Chapter 2

Han rode with my in my car out to the races- I didn't want to subject him to the torture that is riding with any of the other three people.

Not wanting to even be seen anywhere near Twinkie's car in public, I practically forced him to take one of my cars. The perks of having grown up being around Dom's crew. He taught me about cars, while being around the crew in general just helped me learn business.

Unlike Reiko, I didn't bother changing my clothes- and instead stayed in the clothing that I had worn for a majority of the day. Though, I did take the precaution to grab a jacket to take with me just in case I got cold. I learned my lesson last time when I dressed skimpily and just about froze my ass off. Literally. "So if Tej is the one that gave you my number, I take it you must know Dom?" I questioned, looking at the road in front of me.

The races took place at an abandoned parking garage about fifteen minutes away from my garage, so it definitely wouldn't take us too long to get there. It took Reiko forever to get ready so, while we were all waiting for her we started looking at cars. I had four that belonged to me.

Han and I rode in one, while Twink, Earl, and Reiko all rode together in another. Twink was the only one I knew was a good driver, so he was the only one allowed to drive my car.

"Let's just say I'm family." Han said with an ever so slight shrug of his shoulders. I let out a loud laugh, "Everyone's family when it comes to Dom. I'm going to take a wild shot in the dark and guess off of your interest in the races tonight that you yourself know how to race and were a part of Dom's crew." I stated matter of factly.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Han looking at me with slightly shocked look on his face. Before he said anything else, I took a sharp left turn into the parking garage. The loud sound of my tires screeching against the pavement caught everyone's attention and warned them to get out of my way as I parked. "Who taught you to drive, Dom?" Han said with a smile on his face ever so brief moment. "No, Dom only taught me about cars. Letty taught me to drive." I smirked before jumping out of the car.

Han took a minute before following along behind me. The others parked the car they were in directly next to my own. There were at least a hundred people crowded around waiting for the race to start. Most of which were the girls hoping to find a lay for the night from one of the racers.

It didn't take long for me to spot DK standing amongst his usual crowd of goons and girls. Attached to his hip was Neela. She was an absolutely beautiful girl and I loved it when she would get to come by the garage and hang out with us. Those rare days that she was able to sneak away from him. You see, I didn't allow him in my garage, and the reason why was standing right next to him.

Next to him was his right hand man, or in this case kid. A young, arrogant, egotistical high school student named Morimoto.

He was the kind of person who got everything handed to him on a silver platter all because of his family name, and contacts. Every time I saw him, he always had two girls attached to his sides- but that never stopped him from trying to get me to be one of those girls.

"Feels like home." I heard Han mumble ever so slightly under his breath as he looked around. I slowed my walking just a bit and looked over him. "I know it feels just like the races in the states, but trust me when I say it's a lot different. You won't find and US Muscle cars here." I chuckled ever so slightly.

 _Han had to admit that seeing the way that Oli interacted and handled things at the race, was unlike anything he'd ever seen...from a female at least. The familiar aura that the girl was letting off made him feel comfortable, like he had known her for years. The only other person who'd ever made him feel this comfortable was Dom._

 _Not even Gisele had made him feel so comfortable. So accepted._

 _Without noticing it, Han had stopped paying attention to what all was happening around him. He had stopped walking next to Oli's car and was now leaning up against his hood with his hands in his pockets._

 _Meanwhile, Oli was standing about ten feet away with the three people he had met earlier at the garage. The blonde was standing between Twinkie who was just a bit shorter than her, and Earl who was a lot taller than her. It was almost a funny sight to see. Yet, even from ten feet away he saw the smile fade away from Oli's face with a short man came walking over to her._

I was standing with Twinkie and Earl when Morimoto decided to make his move and walk over to where I was standing. I immediately crossed my arms over my chest as my eyes landed on him. He was only a few inches taller than myself, so since I wasn't wearing heels I had to look up at him.

"What do you want this time?" I growled out at him. An all too familiar smirk appeared on his lips as he looked down at me. "You know exactly what I want, Oli. I want your sexy ass in my car when I leave tonight." He said. The tone in his voice was so cocky that I just wanted to reach up and smack him as hard as I possibly could; but I knew that was something that I definitely couldn't do without regretting it in the long run.

"Well we all know that's not going to happen." I said quickly. The thought of Morimoto even wanting to touch me made me sick.

It actually repulsed me. "It will happen one day, mark my words." He snapped, growing visibly angry at the sound of my words. This time I couldn't stop myself from letting out a loud scoff and rolling my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yeah, maybe in your dreams." I scoffed.

When I moved to turn away, Morimoto lunged forward and grabbed my wrist tightly before turning me around to face him once more. "Who is the gaijin, Oli, and why did you bring him here?" He snapped at me, now yelling. I was quick to snatch my arm away from his grasp before pushing him away from me.

 _It was hard for Han not to notice the scene that was unraveling in front of him. When the orange haired school boy grabbed Oli's wrist and started yelling about 'gaijin', he knew that he was talking about him._

 _Feeling how tense the situation was becoming, Han was half tempted to walk over to the group of people and step in; but decided against it. He wanted to see how the small girl was able to handle herself. The more he watched, the more he could see how much Dom and his crew had rubbed off on her._

 _Oli pulled her arm away from the boy's grasp before shoving him backwards. You could tell that she either didn't put that much force into it, or he was a good deal stronger than her- as the force of the shove only caused him to take a few steps back. "You have no right to call him gaijin!" She shouted at him, getting in his face now._

 _"You have absolutely no right to say that word to me, and you know it!" She shouted once again. This time her body lunged forward as if she was going to hit the man standing in front of her; but before she had the time to do so, Earl reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist._

 _Efficiently holding her back._

 _"This is not the place to do this, Oli. Calm down!" Twinkie urged as he stepped between her and the orange haired boy, who now had his arms crossed over his chest. "No! This is the place to do this! Let me go!" She shouted again, this time breaking out of Earl's hold._

 _"Alright then, how do you want to handle this?" The orange hair boy smirked, stepping forward._

 _"We race. Right here, right now; and if we win you leave my crew alone." Using the word crew, Oli felt like Dom in a way. "And what if I win?" The boy questioned in return, clearly interesting in what he could possibly win. Even from a distance, Han could see Oli visibly cringe as she closed her eyes before taking a deep breath._

 _"If you win, I'll leave here with you. I'm yours." She choked out_.

As soon as the words left my mouth, Morimoto seemed to light up like a firework had just gone off in his ass. "Done." He said quickly, not allowing anyone to interfere or let me even consider changing my mind.

Turning around, I started making my way towards my car and mentally punching myself in the face. I moved to where I was standing in front of Han and slowly looked up to where I was looking in his eyes. "Alright, race ends at the very top, so once we disappear from around the corner, go to the elevator. I hope you remember how to get back to the garage, because if I end up losing I'm going to need you to take my car back." I said with a sigh.

Han let out a small laugh, "Don't worry I'm sure you won't lose. Especially if you were taught by Dom and Letty." He said rather confidently. Huh, I had never really thought about it like that.

I didn't say anything else to him and instead climbed back into my car. Smiling at the sound of the engine revving to life, I pulled out from where I was parked and moved to the make shift starting line. It was then that everyone started gathering around- finally realizing what was going on.

Morimoto pulled up next to me, and in the time it took him to look over at me and rev his engine, DK came running over and crouch down in his window. Immediately, he started yelling at the younger boy that he shouldn't be doing this- something about he knows how to race and drift, but had never actually put it into action in a real race.

I stopped listening to anything DK might have been saying when a man came to stand between the two cars; and just like that, the race had started.

Morimoto took off like a bat out of hell, speeding ahead of me- he obviously wasn't anticipating that first turn. I took things a little bit slower. As he struggled around the curve, I was about to drift around it perfectly before speeding ahead.

That's when I sped up ever so slightly, now seeing that Morimoto had made it around the curve and was catching up. Yet every time he tried to pass me, I swerved out in front of him stopping him from being able to pass me. Once more, I anticipated what could possibly happen before it did. I was able to make it around the second curve just barely without hitting the wall, and speeding on.

Meanwhile, Morimoto was able to make the turn but not as well. He ended up scraping the entire backside of his car against the wall.

Making it around the next few curves was quite easy, I took them just like I took the first. It was safe to say, that I was rather shocked when I saw that Morimoto had caught up to me. He was right next to me, and I knew the last and hardest curve was up next. Only one of us would be able to make it.

This was going to be a close on and this final curve was going to make or break us all. I cringed at the thought of possibly having to leave with Morimoto, only to end up pushing my foot down harder. My breathing grew heavy as the final curve came into sight. I had to slow up a bit or I was never going to make it. It was the exact moment that I let my foot up ever so slightly, that Morimoto went speeding past me. I watched as he attempted to make the turn at the speed he was going.

I was surprised that he didn't flip his damn car, but in the end he still didn't make it. Because he was going too fast, the entire side of his car slammed into the wall right next to the curve.

As I sped past him, up the ramp, I saw him freaking out in the car- knowing that he'd just lost. I couldn't help but smile as I arrived at the top and saw the crowd start erupting with cheers. I climbed out of the car only to be tackled by Reiko, followed by Twinkie and Earl.

"You did it Oli! I can't believe it!" Reiko squealed in my ear and I hugged her back. When I saw Han, he was standing behind the other three with a cookie in his hand. "Where the hell did you get a cookie?" I laughed loudly. "Your other car." He shrugged his shoulders, still with a completely straight face. I couldn't help but gasp, "You took my glove box cookie?" I questioned, slightly sad. I kept some kind of snack in every car's glove box in case my blood sugar started to drop.

I smiled at him before turning around to find Morimoto finally climbing out of his car. He was already being scolded by DK for racing someone who had so much more experience than he had.

I couldn't stop myself from walking over to the orange haired boy. It wasn't his fault he was so inexperienced. Well, it kind of was but I'm not going to say that out loud. Once I reached him, I stuck my hand out and waited for him to shake it.

"Come on, don't be a sore loser and shake my hand already." I sighed, "You're still just a kid, so don't fret over losing because you have plenty of time to improve. Maybe we'll race again some day." I couldn't help but encourage him. Even though he was an egotistical asshole. Finally a small smile formed on his lips as he reached out and shook my hand like I had wanted.

"When that day comes, you better be ready to finally leave with me." He winked. It was that moment that I pulled my hand away before placing it on my hip.

"We'll see about that." I huffed before turning the large crowd that still surrounded my car, "Party at the club!" I shouted, causing the crowd to erupt in cheers. I walked away from where Morimoto stood, and made my way to where Han was once more leaning against my car. "Party?" He questioned.

"Yeah, come on." I waved him closer as I climbed into the car. "You don't have to attend if you don't want to. It's in the club connected to the garage. Not even I attend those parties, I just let other people enjoy the club the way it was supposed to be enjoyed." I informed him as we quickly pulled away from the parking garage.


	3. Chapter 3

I got woke up the next morning, way too early for my liking. It was to the sound of the garage doors opening and then closing, while at the same time my bedroom door got slung open. I rolled over ever so slightly to look at the door, only to see Earl and Joe struggling to carry Twinkie into the room.

Twinkie just so happened to be unconscious, and I faintly saw the color of blood running down from his eye brow.

The sight of it caused me to jump up and run over to the three over them. "What the hell happened?" I gaped out. Somewhere in my subconscious, I knew that I was only wearing a underwear and a tank top- but I was more worried about Twinkie.

"Morimoto." Joe breathed out. "Jesus Christ, put him on the bed. Earl go get me a wet towel and the first aid kit from the bathroom." I ordered. Earl immediately jumped to do as I told him, just as Joe set Twinkie down. When Earl got back from the bathroom and handed me what I had asked for, I crawled up onto the bed next to Twinkie.

I used the wet towel to wipe the blood away from his face in order to see how bad the real injury was. It was just a small gash on the corner of his eyebrow, not too bad.

I cleaned the gash with some rubbing alcohol before putting a band aid over it. Once he was cleaned up, I crawled off of the bed before covering Twink up with the blanket and walking towards the closet. "Why did he fight Morimoto?" I questioned the other two men standing in front of me. Earl clasped his hands together as he looked at me nervously. "Morimoto was talking about you, and Twink didn't really like what he had to say."

"Thanks guys. I'll take care of it from here, why don't you two go back to school?" I suggested. As I talked, I grabbed a pair of jeans from my closet and started getting dressed.

"What's the point? By time we get back, it'll be time to leave anyway." Earl laughed. "Then go hang out downstairs. Work on your car, I don't know. Just don't bother Han, now get out of my room." I waved them on.

They did as I told them and left the room, leaving me to get dressed. I pulled on a red and black corset with a red and black jacket over it; before slipping my feet down into a pair of heels. Once I was dressed I ran my fingers through my hair before making my way out of the room. I went downstairs to the garage.

Earl and Joe were sitting in the loft, as I went down the last set of stairs and straddled my bike. I placed my helmet on my head before starting the bike up and whipping it out of the garage.

 _No one recognized the biker that was out front of the school._

 _Judging by the outline of the body, it wasn't hard to realize that it was a girl; and they could just faintly see the tattoos that littered her arms. She stood, resting her back against the side of the bike-waiting for the right person to walk out of the school._

 _Just as always, Morimoto was surrounded by his little wannabe gang friends. They ran the school, as everyone was scared of them- that is if they weren't part of them. The only people that weren't scared of them was Oli's crew, and girls that just want to get to have the ability to say that they had slept with a racer._

 _Morimoto, wanting to keep what little pride he had, made sure of it that no word of his loss to a girl last night at the races made it around the school. Just to make sure that none of the girls would lose their interest in being his whore for the night._

 _It was hard for Morimoto and his friends not to see the biker that was standing across the lot from them when they walked out of the school. Though, seeing as she still had the helmet on -covering her face- they weren't unable to tell who it could possibly be. Even still, Morimoto felt attracted to who ever it was, and felt a spark of excitement rush through his system when she started walking in his direction._

 _The boys behind him all started freaking out, tapping each other in excitement that 'the hot chick is walking over here'_.

Through the visor of my helmet, I could see Morimoto's friends all bursting with excitement that I was walking over towards them- while Morimoto himself stood still, with his eyes locked on me. I will admit, for a kid- who is also an egotistical asshole- Morimoto was a good deal attractive.

Once I was just a few feet away from him, I stopped and brought my hands up to take my helmet off. I shook my head back and forth for a few moments, allowing my hair to fall down freely, before my gaze fell upon Morimoto once more. "What did I tell you about leaving my crew alone." I sighed, holding the helmet against my side. He seemed shocked to see me standing in front of him.

"And I have left them alone." He growled out, losing any look of awe that had been on his face before realizing who it was.

"Oh really, then tell me why Twinkie is laying in my garage unconscious after getting in a fight with you." I growled out. The look of shock faded away, and that familiar and usual smirk that was constantly on his face fell onto his lips.

"He picked a fight that he couldn't handle. I had in no way approached him, I kept to our agreement." He was quick to defend himself. I dropped my helmet down next to my feet before taking a step forward, now leaving practically any room between the two of our bodies. With the heels that I was wearing, we were now the same height. For once I could actually see the color of his brown eyes as I looked into them.

"Obviously not. I don't care if it's your approaching them, or one of them approaching you- you should've walked away. That keeping to our agreement, not getting into a fight!" I was now yelling. I couldn't help myself. The look of shock once more flashed over Morimoto's face once more before disappearing altogether.

"You better realize who you're talking to and get that tone out of your voice." He growled out a warning. I knew it was the only one that I would be getting from him. Yet I still decided to push my limits.

"Do you think I really care who I'm talking to? If you decide not to follow the rules of our agreement again, it won't be pleasant for you. I will go to DK and Kamata, and let them handle this." I growled it. That was the only warning that I was going to be giving him. It was only fair.

With that, I turned around, picked up my helmet, and made my way back over to my bike. Once more, people were watching as I did so. Just like I had done back at the garage, I straddled the bike before placing my helmet on my head and pulling away from the curb. I didn't have to look to know that Morimoto still had his eyes glued on me as I drove away.

I made my way straight back to the garage- not wanting to leave Earl and Joe in charge for too long. Heaven knows what chaos there would be.

The garage door was still open, making it to where I could pull right into the building and park my bike in it's usual spot.

 _When Oli got back to the garage, Han was now standing around the loft with Earl and Joe, while Twinkie was still asleep in Oli's bedroom. Reiko had yet to join the group. Han was curious as to why Oli had yet to make a scene in the garage- he hadn't known her for too long but he got the feeling that she usually didn't sleep this late._

 _The sound of the bike approaching could be heard in the distance and it definitely caught everyone's attention. Though what caught Han's attention even more than that, was when a bike came to a screeching halt inside of the garage._

 _His eyes went wide, as he moved to lean against the railing in order to see just who it was._

 _Just like what happened at the school, he wasn't able to see any distinguishing features. Though due to the outline of the body it was obvious that it was a female- not to mention the fact that she was wearing high heels. Han couldn't help but watch as the rider dismounted from the bike before removing her helmet. It was safe to say that Han was shocked to see that it was Oli._

 _"Is Twink awake yet?" She called out, setting the helmet down before coming up the stairs. Earl's head whipped around so fast, if he would've moved any faster than his neck would be broken. "No, he's still passed out." He shouted._

 _Oli simply nodded her head before walking past them all. She made her way out of the loft and back towards her bedroom in order to check on Twinkie. She doubted the fact that Earl or Joe had even made any kind of attempt to check on Twinkie ever since she left. Oli walked into the room and removed the jacket that she had been wearing._

 _Almost as soon as she had set it down, Twink began stirring_.

Seeing Twinkie start moving around on the bed, I was quick to crawl up onto the bed next to him. "Ow, my head." He groaned out just about as soon as his eyes opened. When he moved to sit up, I immediately stopped him.

"Take it easy. You probably hit your head pretty good." I warned him. Placing my hand on his shoulder, I helped him move ever so slowly to sit up next to me on the bed. "What happened?" He questioned, looking over at me. I looked at the gash that was taking up residence on his forehead, just next to his eyebrow.

"I'm guessing that when Morimoto hit you he had a ring or two on, which is how you got this pretty little gash on your eyebrow; and I'm going to take a long shot that it was also a contributing factor of why you passed out whenever you hit your head falling down." I explained. As I explained my thought process to him, an embarrassed look flashed over his facial features. I ran my fingers over the bandaged wound lightly before looking down at him, angry.

"You of all people should know by now to stay away from Morimoto. What the hell's wrong with you?!" I scolded him.

"Listen, Oli, I heard him saying stuff about you and it wasn't good, I-" He tried explaining the story that Earl had told me earlier, but I cut him off. "No, Twinkie, you listen to me! I want you to stay the hell away from Morimoto. I don't care what he's saying about who. You stay away, you don't approach him and he won't approach you. Understand?"

I was sure by now that everyone down in the loft were able to hear what I was saying and even if they didn't then I would definitely be sure to repeat myself just to make sure that they understood exactly what was happening here.

When Twinkie didn't say anything I spoke again. This time in a softer voice. "That was the deal that was made, and we have to honor that agreement." I sighed.

"What he doesn't honor the agreement?" Twink asked. Silently, I ran my fingers through my hair before answering his question. "I've already warned Morimoto. If anything like this happens again, then it won't be me dealing with the situation- I'll go straight to DK and Kamata." I explained to him. Once the words escaped my mouth, Twinkie nodded his head and agreed to follow any and all rules of the agreement.

"Alright, let's go back downstairs." I smiled

Together, Twinkie and I walked out of my bedroom and made our way down to the loft where everyone was just casually hanging out with one another. I felt kind of bad that Han was the odd man out.

He didn't really know anything about us, and we didn't know all that much about him either. Yet in my haste to confront Morimoto, I just left him here with Earl and Joe without even thinking about it. Could you blame me though? He had just hurt one of my guys- one of the people that I had promised to help take care of.

"You guys, why don't we do something so that we can get to know Han a little better, and he can get to know us?" I suggested grabbing a bag of chips.

Everyone, including Han, seemed to think that it was a pretty good idea. So we all gathered around together in the loft and started asking each other questions about ourselves. "Okay, first things first. Since I kind of need to know anyway, how old are you Han?" I asked with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

I had no idea what time it was- it was obviously getting late by the fact that Reiko had passed out on the couch while we were getting to know one another.

Han and I had long since abandoned the others, to go stand out on the balcony in order to continue talking to one another. We both had a drink, and were leaning against the railing of the balcony, looking down over the city. It was such a beautiful view.

"So how did you end up in Tokyo?" He asked suddenly, coming out of no where. To tell the truth I was kind of scared to answer his questioned.

"Let's just say, this place is my escape from the harsh realities of the real world." I said with a slight smile. I watched as he silently took a sip of his beer and ever so slightly nod his head. "Can I ask what happened?" He questioned, rather cautiously. "It's kind of a long story." I warned him.

"I have all the time in the world, that is if you don't mind telling me." He flashed me a quick smile.

"Well, my dad joined the marines before I was born and he was always someone that I looked up to. He was an amazing man- he helped those in need, protected those who couldn't protect themselves, he was completely selfless. I wanted to be just like him. So, on my eight tenth birthday, I enlisted and not too long after that both me and my father were sent here- to Tokyo."

"A year ago, Kamata, the head of the Yakuza heard from Dk, his nephew, that Morimoto had his eye on me ever since I had started going to the races- and since then, he's been trying to buy me out. When I continuously refused, one of his men took it into his own hands, and threatened to kill my father if I didn't agree to Kamata's deal. When I told my father about it, he told me not to worry that I shouldn't take the deal and he would be fine. And I believed him.

"So when I refused to take the deal once more, my father was killed. I went home for the funeral, and wasn't planning on coming back; but things were different after he died. My mother was distant, she rarely left her bedroom and lost her job. I think in some part of her mind, she believed that his death was my fault."

"I was so depressed that I ended up being discharged from my position in the marines. After that, I just wanted to run away, escape and act as if it never even happened. So I came back to Tokyo. Kind of like in most cases, when someone flees to Mexico to escape something- well this is my Mexico." I explained to him.

When I looked up at him once more, he had a look of shock that had taken over his expression. Things now felt awkwardly silent between the two of us. "Can I ask what made you come to Tokyo?" I hummed.

 _Han didn't exactly know what to say in this situation. He didn't want to talk about Gisele, and he didn't want to seem like a dick by ignoring the question. So he was going to have to step around this subject very carefully._

 _He took another sip of his drink before figuring out what to say to her._

 _"I guess you could say, that this is my Mexico as well." He said, once more flashing a quick smile to the girl next to him. He didn't know how else to explain his reasoning. Just as she was, he was running away from the death of someone he loved. Running away from anyone that could connect him to her, or remind him of times when they were all together._

 _"So it seems we're both running from things." She smirked, lifting an empty bottle to her lips without even realizing it, "Don't worry. We can run together." She laughed._

 _Once she realized that the bottle in her hand was empty, a small pout appeared on her face. "We should probably go to sleep. It's getting pretty late." She mumbled, walking back inside- quick to embrace how much warmer it was inside than it was outside._

 _Han followed along behind her, before bidding her goodnight._

 _He watched as she walked away, heading towards her bedroom- while he headed for his bedroom as well, suddenly feeling rather tired._

 _It was safe to say that Han felt comfortable here, especially now that he had gotten to know everyone just a little bit better. It really felt like he was back home, the only difference was the people that surrounded him. He wasn't with Dom and his crew, but with Oli and her crew. A minor difference, but a difference none the less._

 _Han found himself crawling into the bed, with a slight smile on his face. It was the first time he had smiled since Gisele._


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks went by like that. Han spent more and more time with all of us, making it easier for us all to get to know each other even better.

Han started spending a good majority of his time working on cars in the garage. Two cars in particular. One of which was a Mazda RX-7 Veilside, while the other was a Nissan Skyline. The Skyline was one that he practically rebuilt from the ground up, and Twinkie took a great deal of interest in watching practically every move Han made after that. It was like he looked up to him or something.

Today was just like any normal Friday. The kids were all at school for another hour or so, Han was down in the garage working on a car, while I was up in the loft laying on the couch.

I was dressed comfortably. A pair of ripped up blue jeans adorned my legs, a slightly see through pink shirt, in which you would see my black and grey bra, and a grey shawl over top of it all, then finally down on my feet was a pair of dark grey boots, keeping my toes warm.

I had my phone in my hands and was playing some random game that I had downloaded onto the device. I knew that Han would be leaving soon to see DK, so I was just trying to pass the time until everyone got back from school, or until it was time to go to the races. Yes, Han was going to see DK- they had become partners a while back, and I wanted absolutely nothing to do with it.

When I first found out about it, I was outraged. I didn't talk to him for a few days, angry that even after I had told him what happened with my father, he went to DK and made a deal with him. It was infuriating.

So on the days that I knew he had to go have yet another meeting with him, I would never talk to him. At least not until afterwards.

I could hear when he put his tools away where he had gotten them from, and then heard him again when started climbing the stairs up to the loft. I knew he was coming to get his keys and let me know that he was leaving. I wouldn't see him again until the races- where he'd be with DK and Morimoto. How he was able to stand being around the two of them, I'll never know.

I could hear the sound of the keys as he lifted them up off of my snack-covered desk. He then walked over to where he was standing above me next to the couch.

"I'll see you at the races, okay?" He said in a soft voice. Of course, he knew I wasn't going to respond, or maybe he was expecting me to. Judging by the sigh that escaped from between his lips, he actually seemed like he wanted me to say something; but I knew if I even attempted to open my lips in order to do so, I would end up yelling at him.

I heard him breathe out a sigh before he leaned down and kissed the top of my head before leaving me alone with the app on my cellphone.

 _I knew that she was upset with me, that more than likely she wasn't going to speak to me because of the partnership I had going on with DK. She had been angry since the very first second that she had found out about it, and I knew that she would stay angry about it until the very end._

 _It had been this way for a few weeks, and I wanted nothing more for things to be normal again. The way they had been before I ever made that stupid decision to have a partnership with DK._

 _At this point, I wanted nothing but to tell him that our partnership had come to an end, that it was over- but I knew I couldn't just do that. I don't doubt that I would end up dead before he would just let me walk away from it. At least not without making some kind of deal, and knowing that Kamata still wanted Oli for Morimoto, I wasn't about to take that chance._

 _I had lost Gisele against my will- I wasn't about to willingly give up Oli now._

 _I hadn't been here for too long, but I knew that even though I wasn't planning on it I had begun to care for Oli the same way that I had begun caring for Gisele when I first met her._

 _I wasn't blind, it was easy for anyone to see how absolutely beautiful she was, and she has an absolutely amazing body- but that wasn't what made me attracted to her. It was her mind, the way she thought things through, the way she acts and speaks, and the way she knows about cars. There's a long list of things that draw me near her and I can't stop it from happening._

 _In fact I didn't want to stop it, I allowed it to happen- even though I knew I shouldn't._

Reiko and Earl all came to the garage immediately after they were done at school, just like they did any other day. Thankfully, this time Reiko had some clothes she wanted to wear tonight and didn't need to take any of mine.

Though, it was rather strange that Twinkie never showed up. I couldn't help but wonder where he was- that is until Reiko informed me that he was hanging out with some new guy that showed up at the school today. Some cowboy acting idiot.

I didn't really pay attention to what all she had to say about the American boy, because I was too busy driving us to the old abandoned car garage where the races take place. Everything seemed normal as we arrived, people were all gathered around. Girls were dressed in skimpy clothes, and all over any guys they could be. I parked my car in the usual place and we all climbed out.

It wasn't hard to spot Han off in the distance standing with DK and Morimoto. Han was leaning against a car, and as always had a small bag of snacks in his hands. I could feel his eyes on me as I looked at the two men he was standing with. DK was leaning back against his car with his arms crossed over his chest, staring off in the distance. Morimoto stood next to him, with one girl on either side of him, and a huge smile across his face.

I wanted nothing more than to walk over to them and wrap my arms around Han. To apologize for being such a bitch about everything recently. To kiss him.

But I knew that even if we were closer than we are now, it would be a bad idea. Any thing that could possibly show anything other than friendliness or business between Han and I could lead to something bad happening to Han because of his partnership with DK.

So instead of doing anything like that, I stayed by my car, and watched as everything happened.

I watched as Twinkie was surrounded by girls, as the very obvious new boy they had met chatted up Neela, I even stood by in silence as he tried picking a fight with DK even though Twinkie warned him not to. He very obviously didn't listen, which lead to him challenging DK to a race, and Han loaning the boy his car.

The race itself wasn't any good. Dk, of course, won and it seemed like the boy that Hand loaned his car, didn't even seem to know what the definition of the word Drift was. He managed to not only lose the race, but absolutely destroy the car that Han had built from the ground up. The Skyline was now in pieces.

I had helped with it a few times, so seeing it in pieces hurt, I knew it had to be killing Han. All that time, all that money- was now trashed thanks to some teenager who thought he was invincible.

It was when the race was over that Han made his way over to where I was once more leaning against my car. DK and Morimoto had already left and most people went with them. Mostly the girls who wanted a shot at getting some from a racer.

I had my arms crossed over my chest, and could feel the smirk on my lips as I saw Han approaching me, with his hands stuffed down into his pockets. "So how does it feeling know that all your hard work is gone?" I questioned, watching the moves he made. He smiled down at me as he came to a stop in front of me, "I don't know really. We'll see how bad it really is once we get it back to the garage." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You're really going to drive that back to the garage?" I couldn't stop myself from letting a loud laugh slip from between my lips. "Actually, no. I was hoping you could give me a ride." He gave me a shy smile as he looked down at me.

I rolled my head back for a slight minute before returning his smile as I looked up at him. "Well, then you're in luck. I just so happen to have an extra seat open in my car." I said. He chuckled ever so slightly at my words before I pushed myself up from where I was leaning against the car. "Come on, let's go home. Reiko, Earl! Come on or else you're walking back!" I shouted.

They came immediately, not wanting to walk. We all piled into the small space of the car, Reiko and Earl in the back, while Han road up front with me.

I have to admit, all in all it was a pretty nice night.


End file.
